dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Goten
Valese and Goten What if Valese was a saiyan? But 1/2 of a saiyan, they'd be the first ones to have a 3/4 saiyan. Mostly I'd think in GT at least 1 person is killed by Goten.Matrixpretty 21:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think Valese and Goten should get married in the future. Have kids and have a family sort of like Gohan's. If Valese was 1/2 saiyan they would have a 1/2 saiyan child, there is no way they would have 3/4 child ANYWAY! And what does Goten killing have anything do to with Valese. On the most basic level of biology, technically if two 1/2 saiyans had a child, that child could have anywhere from no saiyan blood to full saiyan blood. Since half of the dna is given from each parent, and each parent can give a maximum of half saiyan dna, then it is possible (but highly improbable) for each half from both parents to be completely saiyan genes. That being said, the revese could happen. They could wind up giving all half of the human genes they had. Of course, it all depends on how the dna is divided up by chromosomes, how saiyan dna is passed down, and other genetic characteristics. 04:37, December 10, 2012 (UTC) SSJ2 Goten In The Book Dragonball GT Perfect files a book that provides all information about Dragonball GT, Goten is Listed to be one of the Saiyan's to be able to transform to Super Saiyan 2. why isn't it in his abilites? Dekoshu 18:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe because some people don't agree with that. If Gotenks can transform into Super Saiyan 3, than why can't Goten transform into a Super Saiyan 2?? Yes that is true but not only in the book, but in Dragonball GT the movie the voice actor for Gohan states that he and Goten transform into Super Saiyan 2 right before they face Goku in Episode 28 of Dragonball GT, I see what you mean, its that people just don't want to believe it but I am going to put it in Goten's abilities. No... The perfect files say that they never got past Super Saiyan during GT. 00:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter if he did or didn't transform to this form during GT, the Perfect Files still say he is able to transform to this state so it should be put under his abilities. someone needs to do that ASAP. he might have been in this state when he was under baby's control in episode 28 of DBGT, and it was just never called out by anyone. First off Super Saiyan 2 is a transformation, not an ability so it would be in transformations not abilities. Goten never transformed Super Saiyan 2 so don't buy it. TheGreatShism 01:27, December 11 2011 (UTC) The perfect files DOES say that he can transform into this state (Super Saiyan 2). Also I think you should put it under transformations. Valese Should Valese be added to family? Or not since she's a filler character, are they even dating anyway? AHB10 02:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) That's a really good point, putting her in as "girlfriend" might be a good idea. 02:08, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Age? I thought Goten was seven when he was first introduced. --Twilitlink 03:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) He was. In the anime and manga: Goku says: "You guys changed alot in 7 years." Goten's First Appearance in the series --Hamachi1993 02:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :Goten was conceived (not born) seven years earlier. -- 06:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I agree. Goten was not present in the Androids Saga, meaning Chi-Chi had to have been pregnant with him at the time if he was to be born before the end of that year, Age 767. Which means in May 774, Goten can only be six years old (or six and a half). Additionally, this would mean that Trunks is only 7 instead of 8.Miraitrunks766 (talk) 13:00, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Full Power Super Saiyan I always thought that that Goten achieved FPSS after he went into the hyperbolic time chamber because he had the innocent eyes like he was in his normal form, showed no signs of strain, had a calm aura, and was able to hold it for a long time. :According to the GT Perfect Files, Goku and Gohan are the only users of FPSS. -- 06:37, 31 May 2009 (UTC) He might have never transformed into fpss. Just ssj ssj2 ssj3. He might not have needed to go through the stages between ssj and ssj2. :You don't need to go to Full Power Super Saiyan in order to achieve Super Saiyan 2. : :Plus he was conceived when Goku was a fpss. Bulla..the daughter of Vegeta and Goten..the son of Goku 2gether do u think bulla and goten should be a couple? and should she be a part of the son family? I think so and half of the world thinks so to for me i have some reasons on y they should .one thing both r 1/2 saiyans .bulla is ggod friends with the son family especailly pan cause she's her best friend (marron is also) .both r the baby's of the family .plus sum times in gt they would show sum similarities between the 2 so what do u think?should they be or not? tell me what u think gohanfan101 Sorry...... Sorry i 4 got how 2 leave the talk page so here it is Gohan fan101 14:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC)gohanfan101Gohan fan101 14:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Goten You know what, I've noticed everyone seems to label Goten as a player in Dragonball Gt. Well that's not the case Goten only had 1 girlfriend he stayed with throughout the whole series and he claimed to quit training because of it. I see no actually officially confirmed source that says Goten gave up training and fighting. So the matter of Goten giving up training and fighting for girls is just an assumption. there are actually more facts pointing to him training than there is of him giving it up ad they are: these events of course had to happen in the ten year period between buu an the tounament 1. Yo Son Goku and his friends return! 2. Goku training Goten for the tournament. 3. When Goten beats up the guy controlled by Baby and Hercule stating that he taught Goten that and Goten states you didn't train me, my father did. 4. Baby Goten attacks Goku from behind and Goku says to Goten that he trained better than that. So the assumptions of Goten giving up training are wrong. He just found a girl he is interested in being with just like Goku did with Chichi and Gohan did with Videl. big fights Have you noticed no one really pays attention to the big roles Goten played a part in like in GT when they had to fight Omega Shenron. Goten didn't play a big role in the Shadow Dragon Saga including the Omega Shenron fight. Goten Picture Where is the picture on The Goten page where Goten as a baby and Gohan play together 21:37, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Adraj Vandalism Like Mr. Popo's page, this page is vandalised very often. It should be locked so that only registered users can make edits. Jeangabin666 21:11, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Kill list What about a Kill list ? Several main characters have one, Goten killed at least a saibamen and Broly (along Gohan).I am curious about it. So maybe someone could include a Kill list =) :We only do those as separate pages for characters with very long lists (15 or more is usually okay). Otherwise, they are just on the article. 21:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) 'Goten and Goku' Goten replaced Goku? But the page says Goten was created to replace Goten as Goku as Goku was being killed off and Gohan was becoming the main character. But wasn't Goku the main character and the Gohan the 2nd most important before so shouldn't Gohan be replacing Goku and Goten replacing Gohan? So consider the reasoning unless it was officially stated by Akira Toryiama ﻿'that he created Goten to replace Goku then it should be changed to Goten to replace Gohan or better yet just remove it. - :Please sign your posts. Also, if you watch Dragon Ball (or maybe you have, I don't know), you'll see that Goten is far more similar to Goku than Gohan is.\ : 23:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I have watched Dragon Ball and I do know that Goku and Goten are more similar to each other than Gohan and Goten but Goku was the main hero and Gohan was his son at first so when Goku died Toriyama said Gohan was the new main hero and so Goten the little brother of Gohan replace's Goku's role? - :You need to reread the article page, Goten's page. 00:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Goten's Age I've just realised that Goten is actually 8 in the Kid Buu saga. Because he and Trunks trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so meaning in the end of DBZ Goten was 18 and then 23 in GT. "Share your knowledge, it's a great way to achieve immortality." 19:32, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No, he isn't. Goten and Trunks only trained for one week in there. Not a whole year. Beside GT in the English Version takes place 10 years after the end of Z not 5. EntertainmentFan14 20:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Was Goten born with a tail? Were Trunks and Bulla also? Trunks, Goten, and Bulla are never seen having tails. 13:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Goten's Tail Does Goten, Trunks, and Bulla even have tails, because Goten came from the same family as Gohan and Gohan had a tail. TheGreatShism,10:01,December 16,2011,UTC Help finding English GT Perfect Files Does anyone know where I can find an English version of the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files? A link to a site or advice would be very helpful. Thanks! 10:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC)alex goten goten will never ever get any cute then when he is 8 Why can't goten go ssj2 in Gt? Goten 4.jpg|link=Goten Gohan turles city 4.png|link=Gohan 180px-Goku end t a by jeanpaul007-d3iulp7.png|link=Goku Goten isn't in Battle of Z (Windoshowershoron2134 (talk) 20:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) :How are you sure? The game hasn't even been released yet. 20:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Super Saiyan 3 Can someone tell why this is a thing — ''LG (t • ) 15:43, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :In the FUNimation dub, Goten says he and Trunks once fused while both were SSJ3. It's a dub error and I'd like to see it removed too, but the admins said it's ok... 15:56, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Meh, this site is very inaccurate for a wiki — LG (t • ) 16:04, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :How does anyone know that they can't do it on their own just because they aren't shown to go Super Saiyan 3 doesn't mean they can't we have to go by what is said either through the anime or well Sandubadear knows so pretty much until we have anything that actually says they can't go SS3 without fusing then it will never be known other then Goten saying that him and Trunks can. So your evidence is the wrong interpretation of a dub error. Why do you use the funi dub anyway it's one if the worst dubs(but at least it's not as bad as the malaysiandub it makes the funi dub look perfect ) — LG (t • ) 16:28, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Can you find the original japanese quote? If you do, we can show 10X it was just an error dub and then he'll let us remove it. 16:46, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :if trunks and goten could use super saiyan 3 then they would of done so many times in gt. this is clearly a dub error Nikon23 23:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :So are you saying Goten and Trunks cannot use the Fusion Dance? They didn't do that in GT but should have done it many times. Gohan should also have used Super Saiyan 2 against Omega Shenron, but he didn't. It does not matter that they didn't use it, they said they did, so it's listed.Neffyarious (talk) 08:30, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::don't distort: 1. its never clearly says that Gohan dont use SS2 in GT fights - in anime, lightnings in SS2 aura are dissapeared after the Vegeta and Goku fight. For example - Vegeta vs Pure Buu fight, in anime Vegeta dont have a lightings in aura, but he have it in manga, and so in few Gohan fights, and even in GT, when Goku reflect Mega Rildo sphere, he clearly transformed in next SS stage from SS1, even his hair changed, but lightnings still dont appear. So maybe its the case with Goohan and Vegeta in GT, because from looking on both hair in fights, i think its the SS2 form. 2. Goku clearly says, in fight with Oozaru Baby, that the Fusion of Goten and Trunks will be useless in fight. And in other sutiations - they just dont have a chance to concetrate and use Fusion to exert some effort--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'''Date]] 11:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Age 768? 9 months after the Cell Games is February of age 768 why do we have 767? Meshack (talk) 03:09, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Because sources (Daizenshuu, etc) say it's 767. Maybe Chichi was already one or two months of pregnancy. 17:06, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Is Goten Stronger Than Android 18 IS goten stronger than android 18 because in bio broly he can hurt broly but 18 can't.Tyman1102 (talk) 00:38, June 26, 2016 (UTC)Tyman1102 Goten isn't significant I believe that Goten is not very important at all in the Dragon Ball series, as he is simply a younger, more trouble making and naive version of Goku, and not only that, but his power is not interesting or powerful in general compared to what it should be with a large amount of training, but with Goku or Gohan never training him, his power is greatly lowered to what it should be. Very dissapointing character. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 19:55, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Goten should owned Buu I was watching the scene in which Super Buu turned Chi-Chi into an egg and stepped on her, but what was Goten doing? Just crying, no powerups, nothing, and yet Vegeta went apeshit when Beerus slapped Bulma! And people say Toriyama hates Vegeta. I may have hate Goten, but i think he should turn into some powerful being after Buu killed Chi-ChiBH Ouji (talk) 21:04, December 16, 2016 (UTC)